rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucid Dream: The Truth...
By AllyTrish34, inspired by the FantasTeen novel of the same name. Plot I don't get why people say, "I can't live without you." Of course they can; as long as they have fresh air to breathe, water to drink, and a shelter to take cover. You can live, with or without them — lover, family, BFF. But now I know. Now I know why God let you to be born first, because I wouldn't know how to face the world without you, in my heart. No matter how many miles we have been separated since we met, your presence is what makes me survive. Despite we're ten thousand miles apart, you convinced me to hold on. Because, sooner or later, we will cross our paths and hold onto our lives with all my suffering, it should be the perfect price to pay for our encounter. God didn't bless you too late; He just gave me a little more. Bleak air sweeps outside as we enter the cafeteria. The cafeteria isn't like it is, usually. The one that I know is a room coated in bright pink paint, long wooden tables and benches lining up neatly, filled with students sorted out by their respective cliques. Long neon lights brighten up this area. French fries, hotdogs, and chocolate pudding sit on white trays. Damsels titter, guys scream, and textbooks are completely ignored. But today, it looks like another world: gloomy, glum, and sorrowful. Lightbulbs break into tiny shards that darkness and sadness dominate this place, like when your house is caught in a blackout in a massive rainfall. The ventilator must be busted, because the cafeteria is no different when it comes to an icebox. Nobody laughs or talks; they're all lying on the floor, unconscious and bruised. Food trays are messed up, as if they had started a food fight, but it seems that they must have thrown their spoons and forks around, too. Devin's hand wets my hand, but I don't let go. This is nothing like a high school: it's more like a memorial park, only cluttered. We walk around our insentient friends tentatively. This reminds me of Leo in The Invasion, Part 2 after battling the Foot Clan, except that there are way too many people here. "Yolanda!" Devin shoves a white tray onto my face, his other hand preventing me from moving. Something scratches the tray with sharp claws. Devin lowers the tray and I see it: a Siberian tiger shifting back into a pudgy lunch lady, wearing an apron. Even in her human form, she bares her teeth — surprisingly, her upper canines are extended — cruelly at me, her eyes turning gold. My brain scanning reveals that she is a vampire/shapeshifter hybrid, with the vampire side more dominant. Her face is the same shade as this cafeteria — pale gray. With a deafening shriek, the woman lunges at us, ready to suck our blood. Her eyes are blank. Devin stashes his MacBook on a table, pulls out a handheld rifle from his backpack, and fires bullets at her. Not to worry, he intends to stop her from doing it, not kill her. The ghost does contortions in the air to avoid the bullets, and launches one straight, aimed at Devin. The bullet zooms and causes a slightly terrible wound, but he doesn't care about it. After that, he bawls at me, ordering me to duck. Devin, still not caring about his wound, fires one last, luminescent for some reason, bullet at the lunch lady. This time, his scheme works. The bullet keeps the ghost nailed to a pillar-shaped wall. Devin takes his MacBook. The ghost gradually vanishes, like fog in a dawn. Right before she disappears, she roops aggravatedly at Devin. Now, she's gone. Never to show up again. The bullet loses balance and drops onto the cold floor. Devin picks it up and trudges toward me, plunks himself on a chair next to me, and heaves a heavy sigh. He even doesn't have energy left to laugh. "Today is sooo exhausting," he says, sighing heavily. I smile a tiny smile. "You gotta see the pro. No classes after this." Devin snorts. "You know, I sometimes like your way of thinking," he says. He buries his head on his hands, resting it. "That was sick," I add carefully, taking the rifle and the lit-up bullet and examining both. No blood drips from the bullet; it's clean, as if washed just now. "You shot her right at her stomach." Devin nods. "Thankfully, I used to dream of working in a circus." I giggle. "Maybe, we should find someone conscious," I offer. I stand up. "I wanna take my doll first. My guts tell me it's safe now." Devin wordlessly nods, clear that he's jaded. I'm not flabbergasted, so I let him sit there while I tentatively make my way through a sea of unconscious people. I look over my shoulder, "Dev, did you see Tristan and Rafaela? I didn't see them in the hallways, they could be here." "Who's Tristan and Rafaela?" asks Devin, slack-jawed. "Oh my God, you should really know your classmates after quite this long, Devin. They were in the second-level girls' bathroom when that Reiner dude ambushed me. Tristan; long blond curls. Rafaela; with shaggy pink hair." Devin frowns. "There was nobody when I came. You were alone." "What the —?" I hear a beep ''from his MacBook, and Devin falls into a hectic spasm. Like a DVD thar just got paused, he suddenly ceases doing everything he did. He stays silent. Not even inhaling air. I arrive by the door, worried. "'Devin?" "Yolanda, is your full name really Yolanda Natalia Schneider?" I frown. "Chew it. Why?" "Your birthday is December the second?" "Yeah." "You were caught in a traffic accident on a road trip from Rye to Bay Lake? Hospitalized in Rye's hospital?" I stare at him, floored. "Yeah, probably. You've known it all now. '''What's the matter, Devin? What did you find?" "I found you." Devin lifts his face from his MacBook with a defeated expression written on his face. "You were my cornea donor." Category:L Category:Lucid Dream Category:T Category:Fan Stories Category:AllyTrish34's pages Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan art Category:Fan Art